The Life of Sakura Haruno
by chubnub2.0
Summary: This is basically me retelling the original naruto arcs from sakura's point of view with a whole new origonal arc coming later. i have deviated from the original manga and anime a little bit. i suck at writing summaries. btw this is my first ever fic. sakura mild ooc ps. this is not a sakura bashing story, eventually the tragedy will kick in.
1. Diary entry 1

DISCLAIMER I do not own any characters from naruto nor do I own fanfiction.

WARNING: this story is a work of fiction and all views are my own. If anyone has any complaints or if anyone has any pointers of where the story should go, feel free to leave a review or comment below I won't take any offence AT ALL. On another note, this is my first ever fanfic so there could be some really boring stupid parts that just slide in.

Okay, here I go:

* * *

Dear diary,

My name is Sakura Haruno.

My favorite things are:

Ummm…. Well, I only really love one thing, AND THAT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!

The things I hate most are:

Ino-pig, my really big forehead, my pink hair (because Sasuke never takes me seriously when I climb in his window and try to talk to him), Sasuke's new electric fence that stops me sneaking into his house and stealing his sweaty shirts, and my class retard Naruto Uzamaki!

I'm off to school now, we get to find out who will be in our genin teams and who our sensei will be. I really hope I'm in Sasuke's team and not that idiot Naruto's, did you know that he originally failed the graduation exam but is now a genin anyway? Iruka-sensei must have just felt sorry for him since his parents are dead or something. ITS NOT FAIR!


	2. The Worst Morning EVER

Sakura dropped her on her bright pink pillow and stomped down her stairs. "MOM! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST." She yelled

"Right here, darling on the table." Sakura's mother cooed in her soft voice.

Sakura looked down at the steamed rice and fish on the table. "WHAT IS THIS MOM, YOU KNOW I'M ON A FREAKING DIET! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE FAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO LOOK LIKE A SUMO SO DAD WILL LIKE YOU MORE THAN ME! GOD MOM IT'S LIKE YOU NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!" Sakura screamed. Sakura's mother fan away crying to the bathroom. " serves the fat hag right." Sakura said to herself. Sakura quickly smashed her plate of rice and fish on the floor and told her mother to eat a kunai before leaving.

While sakura was walking she spotted the purple wearing blonde known as Ino Yamanaka, or Ino-pig as sakura preferred. "Hey billboard brow." Ino called as she started walking beside sakura. Sakura just ignored her and tried to push her into a dango stand. Ino immediately retaliated by successfully tripping Sakura and making her fall into a puddle of mud. Sakura got up and looked at her now brown dress. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU INO! NOW I'M FILTHY." She roared. Ino and Sakura clenched there fists and started full on tackling eachother yelling death threats and other nasty names that should not be said in a T rated story. " I hope you girls aren't fighting over me. I know im good looking and all but really. Naruto can share the love." A very annoying sounding voice claimed. Both sakura and ino looked up to see Naruto standing over them. "Go away, Naruto. No one wants you here so leave us alone." Both girls said at the same time. "JUST YOU WAIT! I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAFE SOMEDAY AND THEN YOU WONT BE ABLE TO TALK TO ME AGAIN INO! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL RESPECT ME AND MAKE ME RAMEN WITH PORK AND EGGS AND BEANS AND….." Sakura had ran away before Naruto started drooling to save herself from being caught talking to him. Soon the academy was in sight.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura called as she ran up to her obvious crush. Suddenly sakura felt smoething hard hit her in the face. She looked up to see a big brown haired blob with underwear on his head. "Sorry sakura, I didn't see you there but do you want some barbeque chips?" Choji said remorsefully. Sakura just scowled and walked away. Sakura looked around to find sasuke but he had all ready gone into the classroom. "Dam," Sakura said to herself. "Nowi cant get any alone time with sasuke."

Sakura soon walked into the classroom to see everyone in their desks gasping. Sakura slowly turned to see Naruto kissing sasuke. Sakura was feeling light headed. Eventually she just blacked out.


End file.
